


Mental Math

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Math

“Come and have a seat.” Quatre patted the invitingly plush cushion between himself and Trowa. “We won't bite. I promise.”

“Not unless you want us to.” Trowa's wolfish grin was in perfect counterpoint to Quatre's open and genuine smile.

“Trowa! You'll scare him off.” Quatre flicked a look of fond exasperation Trowa's way before returning his attention back to where Wufei stood awkwardly watching them just of arms reach. Once again Quatre patted the cushion before offering a hand. “He's not normally this badly behaved.”

“You forget I've seen the two of you together Winner.” Wufei paused allowing a snort of laughter to escape, taking some of the tension in his shoulders with it. “He is, in fact, always this bad.” There was an undertone of amused affection softening the judgment implied in the words.

“Good.” Trowa smirked and reached out a hand as well. “You mean I'm always this good.”

Moving lightning fast Trowa leaned forward and captured Wufei's wrist. He yanked, pulling Wufei as off balance physically as he already was emotionally. Catching himself on the way down he managed to land on the cushion between Quatre and Trowa with some semblance of grace and dignity. “That was dishonorable Barton.” Wufei turned his head to glare at the self satisfied man sitting next to him.

Trowa shrugged, seemingly unconcerned, then reached up to tug the elastic from Wufei's hair before burying his fingers in the black silk. “If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so. I promise.” Trowa leaned in, his breath ghosting against Wufei's ear to elicit a shiver and stuttering sigh. “We want you. Not just for the night, but for as long as you want to stay. Is it really that hard to believe?”

Wufei looked away, letting his gaze drop to where his hands were resting in his lap. He smiled, eyes drifting shut when a second hand joined Trowa's lightly stroking through his hair and brushing softly against his neck. “Yes.” The words were soft, but carried the weight of uncertainty in them. “It is that difficult.”

Strong fingers lifted Wufei's chin and held it so he could not pull away. Not that he wanted to, drawn as he was to the loving sincerity in Quatre's eyes. “Trowa's right. We want you with us. In our home, our bed, and our hearts if you'll have us.”

Wufei nodded, words he needed to say piling up in his throat until none could pass. After a moment of silence he swallowed, nodding again as he allowed his guards to drop. “I want to believe you.”

Quatre's thumb ghosted over the plane of Wufei's jaw and his smile brightened taking on an edge of need. “Words can lie, but actions show the truths in your heart. Let us show you we mean what we say.” He murmured before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
